


Numbers of …

by suoye



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, omiryu - Freeform, tsim - Freeform, 臣隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: Shutter Island梗3個OMI懟Ryuji一人
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 3





	Numbers of …

00  
花園在陽光的照射與細心的照顧之下生機盎然。  
人們鋪著紅石磚的步道上走動，草地上的圓桌邊坐著喝茶吃點心的人。  
蟲鳴鳥叫，缺少城市的喧擾，四周滿是綠意，有如人間仙境。

01  
隆二拿著白色的資料夾，慢慢地往走廊的底端走去，盡頭的燈光比較暗，狹窄長長的廊道有很強的壓迫感。  
一開始會毛毛的，不過幾次之後他也習慣了。  
「下午好，登坂先生。」  
穿著一身全白套裝的男人笑得開心，上前給他一個擁抱。  
男人的金屬手環碰到他頸子，有點冰涼的感覺。

02  
隔著一張桌子也能感受到強烈的壓迫感，儘管男人一直面帶微笑。  
這是他們第二次見面，聽說登坂先生只願意跟自己說話，院方不得已，在兩人之間取捨下，選擇另一方。  
從剛進門，視線就在自己身上，他彷彿是一隻被蛇盯上的青蛙，困在角落，無處可逃。  
他努力想鎮定地完成自己的工作，結果還沒開始就咬到自己的舌頭。

03  
「沒事吧？」登坂眨眼之間就傾身向前，托住他的下巴。  
拇指壓著下排齒列，強硬的扳開嘴，隆二瞪大眼睛，當下早就忘記舌頭的痛楚。應該要來阻止的人員與警鈴遲遲沒有動靜，這裡只有他們兩個人。

04  
對方就像在等著這一刻。  
他抓住隆二的頸子，壓到懷裡緊緊抱住，還在他頸邊深深吸一口氣。  
掙扎與推拒沒什麼用。柔軟濕熱的東西劃過他的頸子嚇得他縮起肩頸，羞恥判別是什麼後他大叫出聲。  
人們姍姍來遲的破門而入，合力將男人扯開。  
他的笑容與眼神令人不寒而慄。

05  
隆二坐在桌子的另一端。  
登坂身上纏滿束帶，牢牢地被綑在椅子上。  
他的視線炙熱露骨，讓他非常沒有安全感。

06  
登坂連續幾次會面都被牢牢的固定。  
隆二忽略他好像要舔遍視線所及路線的專注觀察，放棄的任由對方盯著自己。

07  
登坂對他與其他人不同，。  
這讓他有點自豪。

08  
隆二發現在登坂在他的觸碰之下更願意開口。  
那怕僅僅是拍肩膀的簡單動作。

09  
登坂最近沒有緊迫盯人，對答如常，也沒什麼攻擊性。  
委屈的抱怨束帶讓他皮膚過敏，手臂都起疹了。

10  
表現良好的登坂終於可以解除束帶。

11  
登坂整理新造型，中長髮遮住他的耳朵，讓臉看來更小了。  
隆二今天才發現他其實長的挺好看的。  
多半是眼下的痣的功勞。

12  
登坂說他很喜歡自己。  
所以他什麼都願意說。  
隆二任他偷偷從桌底下握住食指，孩子氣的動作逗得他發笑。

13  
登坂在花園散步。  
坐在一片玫瑰花叢的裡的畫面很浪漫，望著他時竟然有一絲的嬌媚，他的微笑彷彿沾上蜜糖般誘人。

14  
如果他們不是在這裡相遇，該有多好。  
隆二利用登坂的”喜歡”，將他混亂與醜惡的自白記錄在本子上。

15  
最近隆二的頭很痛，止痛藥用處不大還特別苦。  
他時常想起尼采的名句。

與怪物戰鬥的人，應當小心自己不要成為怪物。 當你遠遠凝視深淵時，深淵也在凝視你。 Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein. —《善惡的彼岸》 尼采

也不知道，頭疼的噩夢何時會終止。

16  
第一次登坂傾身越過桌面安全界線時，隆二嚇得往後縮。  
他剛剛記錄下分屍受害者的過程，殘忍的屠戮衝擊人的認知，職責與本能的恐懼，重重的打擊他殘破不堪的精神。  
登坂敏捷的握住他的手，力道很強，一個使力把隆二往前扯。  
手腕被掐得很疼，但是登坂的吻非常溫柔。

17  
登坂很會接吻，隆二以前的經驗好像都是笑話。  
第二次他仍然有些害怕，但是他很快就屈服在後腦發麻的快感之下。

18  
登坂說他嘗起來很甜，很誘人，總是喜歡在接吻的最後輕輕舔一下他的嘴角。

19  
隆二的頭痛狀況絲毫沒有減緩，有一次痛到他不得不告假，在房間的床上疼的直打滾，弄得筋疲力竭才昏睡過去。

20  
他現在一天見登坂兩次，上午是例行的談話與紀錄。  
下午若是天氣好，隆二會和登坂到花園，兩個人一起在露天的桌椅上曬太陽，喝下午茶。天氣不好，隆二則會和登坂到溫室，並肩在長椅上坐著蹉跎時間。

21  
隆二越來越喜歡和登板相處的時間，沉溺危險誘人的魅力，貪戀接吻的感覺。  
他能感覺到自己正一步步往下墜，卻捨不得掙脫男人溫暖的懷抱，

22  
他們開始會找無人的偏僻院落，躲在監視器的死角偷情，一兩次的擁抱與親吻都沒人發現，促使他們越來越大膽。  
隆二覺得自己大概是瘋了，才會違反所有規定和登坂在一起。人類對於罪惡感的屏蔽能力證明很多事情，躺在木桌上的隆二不再壓抑聲音，甚至懶得朝門口瞄上一眼，每次做愛的時候都很投入，呻吟、喘息，偶爾配合登坂來點Dirty talk，瀕臨高潮時聲音大的連登坂都要摀住他的嘴。

23  
高天之鳥死於美食，深淵之魚死於芳餌。  
—《吳越春秋．勾踐陰謀外傳》馮夢龍

24  
登坂是個變裝高手，也善於在躲在人們的視線死角。隆二再次看到文件上的血腥畫面時，已經沒什麼作噁的反應了，反倒開始看起夾在旁邊的照片。  
有一頭黑色中長髮，梳攏部分頭髮，瀟灑帥氣的樣子；有像現在放下劉海，看起來乖乖的短髮；還有染成暗金色的大背頭，很不好相處的高傲扮相。有太多種的登坂廣臣，牢牢勾住他的視線。

25  
隆二走在走廊時，突然被旁邊經過的男人抓住手腕。  
戴著眼鏡的人很高大，隆二記得他平常都是笑瞇瞇的，為什麼今天的表情這麼兇惡？  
「你和登坂去哪裡？」  
內褲上還沾有潤滑劑的隆二根本回答不出來。

26  
不會撒謊的他很快就被關起來，即使對方說著是為了保護自己的安全，隆二卻一點也不相信。  
違反職業道德的自己，就該被逞罰吧？  
他乖乖的配合，他們要自己承認什麼他就點頭，開簽的他都會簽，但是不讓他與登坂見最後一次面，那太過分了。

27  
隆二在一片黑暗中醒來，迷茫半晌才靠熟悉的味道分辨出他在儲藏間。  
許久不見的登坂—此刻正戴著奇怪的兔子面具站在自己面前，他能從對方跟照片裡如出一轍的黑色裝扮辨識出對方。  
「隆二。」  
兔子面具所代表的血腥與殘酷他很清楚，血腥照片的內容他不可能忘掉，但他就是有莫名自信，覺得他不會傷害自己。  
戴上兔子面具的登坂動作特別粗暴，像野獸一樣粗魯用力的捅進他的身體，就像切割人體的刀子一樣毫不留情。  
他疼的卷起身子，像隻煮熟的蝦子一樣，全身上下都是被激烈浪潮燙傷的紅，登坂特別迷戀他情事中的耳朵，薄薄的皮膚透著興奮的粉紅色，又可愛有可口。  
隆二迷糊之間想起紀錄上好像有食人傾向，但他一點都不怕，在狹窄的走道壓低上半身，將臀部抬的更高方便後面的人進入他。配合的舉動讓男人更加肆無忌憚，頂的他又痛又爽，強烈的撞擊顛的他幾乎要摔倒在地上，混亂之間到了高潮，酥麻的快感讓他渾身無力，對方卻還在抽插折磨他的敏感點。  
「不要了，我不要了…」  
他滿是淚水的臉被人抬起來，登坂不知何時換上一身雪紡材質的休閒衫，再度以照片裡看過的裝扮出現在他面前。  
「不舒服？」  
隆二呆呆地看著白的發光的男人，銀色的耳環和淺色的短髮，漂亮的像個天使一樣，乖乖的含住登坂放進他嘴裡的拇指，諂媚的搖頭。  
登坂不滿意的撐開隆二的嘴，輕柔的命令他：「開口回答我。」  
隆二身後的人掐著他的腰，還在沒命的頂，接踵而至的快感浪潮幾乎帶走他所有的神智，他還記得面前的人在等待回答。  
「救我，救救我…啊啊啊啊！」他全身緊繃，幾乎要崩潰，緊縮的後穴絞的男人爽得悶哼，大發慈悲的抵在他體內深處，直到射精結束撤出一會，跪趴在地上的隆二還沒結束高潮，全身都還在登天的顫抖之中。  
白衣的登坂細細的吻去他的淚水，靠在木桌上，把隆二抱到懷裡撫著他的背部，不厭其煩地親吻他。

28  
隆二跪在木桌上，前後擺動腰肢沉浸在無邊際的慾望之中，他背對著戴兔子面具的登坂，貪婪的把帶來滅頂高潮的部位吞下肚，放蕩的袒露自己貪婪的進食模樣，淌著精液和潤滑劑的地方隨著動作發出響聲。  
白衣的登坂彎腰半趴在木桌上，漂亮的唇在他再度被挑逗充血的柱身輕吮，溫柔屈就的服侍模樣給他壯膽，幾次盡根而入頂到柔軟喉嚨根處，嗆的他直咳，他毫無殺傷力的眼刀根本不痛不癢，隆二一時沒忍住就射進他的嘴裡。  
白衣的登坂嚥下一部分的精液，湊到隆二嘴邊把剩下的都餵給主人，把苦澀戴有怪味的異體當成瓊漿玉液全數吞下，甚至還不願意浪費的伸舌舔舐。  
這一切肯定都是一場夢。  
突兀的一聲巨響與外頭的寒冷的風打斷這場瘋狂的盛宴。

29  
「你們在幹什麼！？」剛才抓住隆二的男人氣急敗壞問，摀著鼻子深怕再嗅到滿屋子荒淫的味道。「登坂廣臣你是不是瘋了？」  
隆二覺得男人的問題很好笑，登坂廣臣早就瘋了啊！他是登坂廣臣的主治醫師，把人當畜牲屠宰的人，怎麼可能沒有瘋？

30  
梳著背頭的金髮登坂踩著男人的身體走進儲藏室，滿地的血液絲毫沒有驚嚇到他，隨意踢開男人卡在門邊的腳好關上門，他舔唇往還糾纏再一起的三個人走來。  
隆二被扯起身，像是無尾熊一樣雙手雙腳並用攀著男人，全身的重量都集中在那一處，被插的太深太狠，他放肆地叫，瘋狂的呻吟，讓他將腿壓在胸口，對折的身體艱難的配合，還想吞的更多。  
隆二在金髮的登坂的臉上舔去血液，還有奇怪的軟組織，吞下兔子登坂射在他嘴裡的精液，在白衣登坂親吻他的時候熱切回應。  
他覺得自己一定是在夢境裡。

∞  
隆二在他的房間醒來，這裡的牆壁跟地板都被換成防撞的柔軟材質，躺在哪裡都像靠在海綿裡一樣舒服。  
純白的一片好像在雲端。  
「來，吃藥。」登坂戴著眼鏡，穿著一身白袍，打扮的像個醫生。  
隆二頭一點都不痛，但他還是乖乖地吃下登坂手掌上的藥，就著他的手，喝下杯中的水。  
外面好像有刺耳的警鈴在響，隆二聽見登坂身上傳來一個慌張的聲音。  
「緊急呼叫！人員請盡速趕來儲藏室！有人…」  
他好奇的想問醫生發生什麼事情，但醫生微微一笑，把聲音切掉，溫柔的說：「把嘴張開。」  
隆二張開嘴巴，勾起柔軟的舌頭讓登坂醫生檢查。  
醫生呼吸重了一點，好像有點焦燥，不過拍他腦袋的手掌好溫柔好溫暖。  
「我想換衣服…」隆二小聲的嘟囔「溼答答的好不舒服。」  
登坂醫生嘖了一聲，瞪著他的眼神有點嚴厲。  
「不是叫你好好含著嗎？」

FIN


End file.
